The invention relates to an optical device and a method for testing an imaging optical unit. The invention furthermore relates to a projection exposure apparatus, a method for producing a microstructured or nanostructured component and a component produced according to this method.
Generic modules and/or methods have been disclosed in the prior art, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,498 B2, DE 101 09 929 A1 and US 2008/0130012 A1.